


Superhero Style

by khudgens91



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The suit is having a few interesting side effects on Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero Style

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!

The last thing Helen remembered was Kate's hand squeezing tight around her throat. Swallowing, she could feel the ache in her neck. Slowly she took stock of her body. Her wrists were tied in chains above her head and her feet dangled inches above the floor. Most disconcerting of all though, she was completely naked.

It wasn't like Kate hadn't seen her naked before, but more that she was concerned the rest of her team would burst in to find her in her current state of undress. She hoped that wouldn't happen.

Kate was running out of time and they needed to get that suit off her. They were still in the warehouse district, that she knew for sure. But so far, there was no sign of Kate. Had she left Helen there to hang alone and naked?

First thing first, she needed to get untied. Helen strained to try to touch the floor. Her toes had barely brushed the ground when hands grabbed her firmly by the waist.

Helen froze. She hadn't heard anyone approaching or anything moving around. It could be just Kate. Or it could be someone else entirely.

"Get your hands off me," she said as calmly as possible.

The hands didn't move. She began to struggle, moving as much as she could in her limited position.

The grip tightened on her, hard enough to leave bruises. She was pulled back a few inches, tight against the front of whoever was behind her.

In that moment she realized two things. Her bare skin was pressed against cool leather. And it was most definitely a woman, her butt resting against the soft swell of breasts. The most logical conclusion being it was indeed Kate behind her.

"Kate," Helen said, making it both a question and a statement.

Movement behind her and then warm breath against the skin of her back.

"Listen to me," she continued. "We need to get you out of that suit!"

A hot tongue traced the line of her spine. Helen shuddered, closing her eyes for just a moment. The hands at her waist slid lower, cradling her hips and pulling them back against the other woman's breasts.

"Stop it, right this instant, Kate. I mean it."

A low chuckle sounded behind her. Helen knew that sound all too well. It was usually followed by really good sex.

She tried not to think about it. Tried not to focus too hard on the feel of the younger woman behind her or the fact that she was completely at her mercy.

"I'm going to fuck you," Kate said, her hands spreading Helen's legs a little.

"We don't have time for this," Helen replied firmly, only a slight hesitancy in her voice. "That suit is hurting you. We need to get it off."

"I feel fine," she told her smoothly.

"It could cause permanent damage, Kate. Just trust me."

"I suppose you want me to let you down."

"Well that would be a start," she retorted.

"No," Kate said firmly.

Kate's teeth sunk into the soft skin of her side. It wasn't hard enough to break the skin or to even bruise, but it startled Helen enough to make her cry out.

"Kate," Helen exclaimed, starting to get irritated. "I don't know what sort of game you're playing, but you need to cut it out. Do you hear me?"

"Oh, I hear you," she chuckled. "But I'm not going to obey. It's my turn to be in charge."

A hand slid past her slightly parted legs, fingers stroking the hidden flesh between.

Helen stiffened again. This wasn't Kate. They couldn't do this right now. But Kate knew her body well and used that against her. She couldn't quite help the way she responded to the younger woman's strokes.

"Kate," Helen tried again in a much less steady tone.

"Don't make me gag you," she replied calmly.

"You wouldn't dare."

All the times they had played in dominance and submission, Helen had always been the top. She was hoping that she could play to that in order to get herself out.

Kate suddenly disappeared from behind her, leaving Helen hanging helplessly in the air. A moment later Kate was standing in front of her. She held up Helen's underwear, balled in a tight wad, and moved it towards her mouth.

Helen closed her lips stubbornly, trying to turn her head away. Kate grabbed her jaw, squeezing until she was forced to open her mouth or let her jaw be broken. The panties were stuffed in her mouth quickly but effectively.

Helen glared at her, but Kate only grinned back.

"Much better," she said happily. "Now behave."

Kate slapped her thigh hard enough for the sound of flesh hitting flesh to echo through the empty building. It stung and Helen glared harder.

"Such angry eyes. What's wrong? Don't like being on the other end of our little games?"

Kate trailed her fingers up Helen's thigh and over her pelvic bone towards her belly button. She circled the small hole a few times before moving upwards.

She tried not to react as Kate pinched first one then the other nipple. But the traitorous buds tightened with the stimulation as she continued to play with them. Her hands widened, squeezing most of Helen's full breasts.

It was too rough and, as much as Helen hated to admit it, felt amazing. The line between pleasure and pain was very blurred for her, always had been. This was rougher than they'd ever done though.

Kate's nails dug into the supple flesh of her breasts. She drew them downwards, leaving angry red lines in their wake. Helen growled at her through the gag, the sound muffled but clear.

Kate laughed, raking her nails down her sides as well.

"God, you are so hot all strung up for me like that."

Putting her arms around her, Kate drew her closer, cupping her butt. The height she was hung from put her chest right about level with Kate's head. If she tipped her head back, Kate's mouth could easily reach her breasts, which is exactly what the younger woman had in mind.

A hot mouth closed over one nipple, sucking until it was almost painful. Looking down, watching Kate devour her breast, sent a sharp bolt of arousal straight to her core. Teeth bit hard around her areola, clamping down as her mouth sucked the nipple deeper.

Helen moaned, her hips twitching against the leather of the suit. Her pussy was pressed tightly to Kate's breasts, a sensation that would have felt much better had Kate been naked as well, but still felt damn good.

Though she would never admit it, Helen had had a few fantasies of letting Kate top her. Ever since the bank mission, she'd imagined Kate tying her up. She hadn't thought the girl ready. In all honesty, Helen hadn't been sure she was ready herself. She hadn't been a bottom in decades. Mostly it was because there weren't many people she trusted that much, but also because the majority of her lover's just automatically put her as the top. It was simply her personality. But secretly, Helen enjoyed the bottom from time to time.

Like right now. The force, the abuse, it all felt so good.

Kate had moved to her other breast, leaving the first throbbing and wet with saliva. Kate's nails clawed at Helen's butt as she ground her hips against the girl's breasts.

Helen gave herself over to it all. She let herself let go, brought down the carefully constructed walls she'd build to shelter this part of herself. The orgasm washed over her, leaving her feeling light headed.

Kate let her go, sending her swinging. There was a wet spot on the leather, proof of how good it had all made Helen feel.

"Does Helen Magnus enjoy being on bottom?" Kate asked sarcastically. "Does she like being taken advantage of and abused?"

Helen didn't respond, she was still breathing hard and trying to shake off the post orgasmic haze.

"Let's test the theory," Kate said, grabbing her leg.

She put Helen's ankle on her shoulder, stretching her leg awkwardly. The position left her completely open and vulnerable.

Helen's eyes were wide. She shook her head, trying to tell Kate don't. She didn't think she could go again so soon.

The younger woman smiled wickedly then shoved two finger inside Helen's tight opening.

Helen groaned, throwing her head back. She was still sensitive and very tight. Kate plunged her fingers in and out as fast and as hard as she could, angling them so that they rubbed against that one spot that always did it for her with each stroke.

The chains rustled above her as Helen writhed. Kate laughed, never slowing her rhythm. She'd be sore after, a thought that only turned her on more.

Helen's body trembled. Three more hard thrusts and she was coming again. Kate stopped, leaving her fingers inside as Helen spasmed around them. She found the spot she'd been stroking over, massaging it with her finger tips to push Helen's orgasm to new heights. Helen screamed, the sound muffled by the material in her mouth.

Kate stepped away, letting Helen's leg fall. Her body hung limply from the chains. Her shoulders were beginning to ache, but it was a distant concern. Her head swam from all the pleasure.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that to you," Kate told her.

Walking back up to her, Kate reached for Helen's wrists. Seconds later, she was collapsing into the younger woman's arms.

Her body felt heavy and sluggish. Focusing, Helen put her arms around Kate's neck like she needed the support. It was partially true.

With her hands around Kate's neck, Helen pinched just the right nerve to render her unconscious. They both went sprawling to the floor. Crawling out from under her captor, Helen removed the panties in her mouth and licked her dry lips.

Her clothes were in a pile a few feet away, as was her radio. She'd get dressed and call for the rest of the team. They needed to get Kate out of the suit. Once they were back home and she was sure Kate would be ok, she'd be curious to see how much of this Kate remembered. And if she'd be willing to repeat the experience.


End file.
